


Marinette's sacrifice

by Lady_Granger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Granger/pseuds/Lady_Granger





	1. Bratul rupt

Marinette si Alya au discutat despre vlogg-ul lui Alya.

"Ma intreb daca Ladybug are chiar 5000 de ani."

"Nu stiu,Alya.Sub masca aceea se poate afla pana si o batranica.Pana la urma, acesta este eolul mastii.

"O batranica?Uita-te doar la poza asta, stai putin..."A spus Alya,dar inainte sa termine a sunat clopotelul si au trebuit sa se indrepte spre clasa.

In timpul orei Alya se uita ciudat la Marinette.Ea a inceput sa aiba suspiciuni,crezand ca Marinette seamana mult cu Ladybug.De asemenea,Alya era si indoielnica cu privire la acest lucru pentru ca Marinette nu prea stia cum sa pastreze secrete (mai ales fata de cea mai buna prietena).Usa din spatele clasei s-a deschis lent,lasand un om imbracat   intr-o bluza si pantaloni verzi,cu o masca identica cu a lui Batman pe fata. Marinette a fost singura ce a auzit sunetul facut de usa,asa ca a luat scaunul pe care statea si a blocat monstrul,apasandu-l pe maini pentru a scapa un baston asemanator cu a lui Chat Noir.

"Fugiti,il tin eu ocupat!"A strigat Marinette in timp ce toti incercau sa fuga.

Monstrul si-a deblocat mana dreapta si a dat o lovitura prin scaun direct in stomacul fetei.Barbatul s-a indreptat spre un baiat blond ce si-a prins camasa in banca.Marinette a sarit pe banci si l-a impins in afara clasei.Inainte sa poata iesi si ea,monstrul si-a recuperat bastonul si l-a lovit de tavan provocand prabusirea unei bucati peste bratul stang al lui Marinette.Monstrul a pasit pe bucata de tavan,ignorand urletele de durere ale fetei.Adrien,pe de alta parte,a fugit in baie.

"Plagg,scoate ghearele!"Adrien a strigat, speriat de strigatele lui Marinette.

Din baie nu a iesit nimeni altul decat spectaculosul Chat Noir,ocolind privirile monstrului.El a reusit sa ajunga la Marinette neobservat,folosind "Cataclysm" pentru a distruge bolovanul ce ii strivea mana.

"Bine printesa,fugi acasa fara abateri de la drum!"

Fara ezitari fata a plecat,insa facand un ocol in baia fetelor.

"Bine Tikki,fa-ti treaba!"

Ladybug s-a alaturat lui Chat Noir in lupta,ascunzand rana provocata.Dupa o lupta apriga cei doi au reusit sa invinga persoana posedata si sa curete demonul akuma.Inainte ca Chat Noir sa o imbratiseze,fata a prins yoyo-ul ei de o parte a cladirii si a plecat.Chat Noir nu a stat prea mult pe ganduri si a plecat spre casa,cu gandul la Marinette.

.

"Marinette,ma bucur ca esti bine!O doamne,ce s-a intamplat cu bratul tau? Stii ceva,ne povestesti pe drum,acum mergem la doctor!"A spus mama lui Marinette.

Ajunsi la doctor,lui Marinette i s-a facut o radiografie.

"Imi pare rau sa va anunt,dar fiica dumneavoastra e norocoasa ca inca isi mai poate pastra mana.Ea va avea nevoie de ipsos aprocimativ doua luni. Va rog sa veniti la control peste patru saptamani de la amplasarea ipsosului."

Dupa ce i s-a amplasat ipsosul Marinette a plecat acasa cu parintii ei. Ajunsa in camera ei si-a dat jos geanta si s-a asezat in pat.

"Nu fii trista,Marinette!Datorita puterilor tale te poti vindeca in mai putin de jumatate din timp."A spus Tikki.

"Bine,dar cum ramane cu Chat Noir?Va fi greu sa-i explic ce s-a intamplat."

Deodata Tikki s-a ascuns in spatele monitorului calculatorului fetei. Marinette s-a dat jos din pat si s-a uitat pe fereastra.Acolo,in intunericul noptii, se vedea o pereche de ochi verzi,ce se holbau direct la ea.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolul 2   
"Chat Noir! Ce faci tu aici, nu ai nici o patrula sau o lupta akuma în seara asta?"

"Ce s-a intamplat printesa, nu credeai ca te voi felicita pentru treaba bine facuta?" Chat un vazut aspectul confuz al fetei , asa ca sa a incercat sa clarifice:

"Uite, în acea lupta i-ai salvat pe toti inainte ca eu si ca Ladybug sa ajungem.Ai fost un adevarat erou,iar eu am vrut...sa-ti cer scuze pentru ca ti -ai rupt bratul.Acum,adio,ar trebui sa ajung acasa inainte de mi se observa lipsa! "

"Pa Chat, si ... nu a fost nici problema,mereu mi-a pasat prea mult de cei din jur ca sa risc sa fie raniti." Marinette a dat zambet jucaus,oprit de durerea bratului rupt.Chat Noir a lasat un zambet nervos si a plecat acasa cu gandul la cele spuse de Marinette. _Mereu mi-a pasat prea mult de cei din jur ca sa risc sa fie_   _raniti_.

oOo

"Marinette, ce sa intamplat dupa ce am plecat, esti in regula?" a intrebat Alya, cu o urma de zambet pe fata cand a vazut bratul rupt .

"Nu-ti griji Alya, am avut noroc Ca a aparut Chat Noir si a folosit Cataclysm pe bolovan." Marinette a spus,privind ochii caprui ai ei prietenii.

"bolovan, ce bolovan?" a exclamat Alya, atragand atentia celor din jur dornici sa asculte.

"Stii ceva, ce-ar fi sa povestesti tot ce s-a intamplat?" Ceilalti elevi si-au luat ochii de la fete,insa inca erau atenti la discutia lor. Marinette a povestit repede tot ce s-a intamplat, pana cand clopotelul a sunat si au fost nevoite sa mearga in clasa.

"Nu-ti face griji,Alya!Am nevoie doar de ajutor la activitatile de la scoala,asa a zis doctorul!"

"Bine,si cine te va ajuta daca nu eu?"A intrebat Alya cu un zambet triumfator pe fata.

"Am s-o fac eu,pana la urma din vina mea si-a rupt bratul,macar atat pot sa fac pentru ea!"A spus Adrien,ignorand protestele lui Chloe.

"Eu...uh...hm...mul...multumesc!"A reusit sa spuna Marinette.


End file.
